


And Dares to Claim the Sky

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	And Dares to Claim the Sky

Peeta hands her a small artisan loaf of bread - he's the artisan, of course, his hands are covered in tell-tale flour. It's pockmarked with seeds she recognizes from the plants that grow nearby, and she smiles at the recognition. She takes the loaf from his hands; it's still warm to the touch.

She breathes in deep. The smell of the bread mixes with Peeta's natural scent, as well as the aroma of the outdoors; it's a pleasing smell. And she breathes in again, clasping his hand inside hers and squeezing oh-so-tight. She can look out from where they sit, look out and see their world and what they have made of it.

 _This_. This is what's real.

This is what freedom feels like - _smells_ like - and she never wants to go back to how things were before. Not ever again.


End file.
